1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for recording semiotic data, and more particularly to recording semiotic data in the context of law enforcement applications, with highly reduced impact on privacy and minimized danger of misuse of such semiotic data.
2. Background Description
Several technologies have recently become available that allow capturing, storing, and retrieving biometric data. Fingerprints have long been used in the context of identification, in particular for criminal identification. Now, more biometric data, often of a more complex nature (e.g., such as DNA), can be captured in digital form, stored, and retrieved for identification. The benefit of such new data types, for identification or verification purposes, is that it can complement more traditional biometric information that might not be available at the crime scene. The ease with which DNA information can become available (e.g., through any sample of blood, semen, hair, or skin), is very beneficial in making quick and accurate identifications and the like. However, it is just such easy availability which makes the systematic use of such data a threat to civil liberties. This is at least true in the view of some segment of public opinion (e.g., the size of this segment being very variable with time, geography, political status, etc.).
Furthermore, technologies which allow analysis and manufacturing of biometric data are available. These technologies may allow someone to fabricate false copies of some data for criminal purposes (which can then be used to incriminate innocent people).
Consequently, there is strong resistance to the widespread adoption and collection of biometric data to be used as highly probative (e.g., incriminating or discriminating) evidence. This is especially true of DNA data, which is so readily available. This may result in government policies that prohibit or strongly regulate all use of such methods, despite their undeniable usefulness in fighting organized crime and in protecting innocent people, who have been wrongfully accused.
Hitherto the present invention, there has been no method for processing biometrics which would allow their use without being a threat to privacy and which would also prevent any misuse of the data. Thus, the conventional systems and methods have been deficient in at least the above area.